The invention relates to a safety-closure system for the open end, such as the dispensing neck, of a container, whereby any tampering with contents prior to customer purchase may be immediately noticed by the customer, thus warning the customer against making the purchase.
Various schemes have been used in the past to warn a customer that container contents may have had tampering access prior to sale to the customer. In general, such schemes may be characterized as requiring a closure plug or cap, and some kind of covering device in the nature of a breakable seal or cover member, which must be broken to gain access to the plug or cap. Thus, the filling house which fills containers with consumable product must perform separate operations, to successively install the closure plug or cap, and then to install the seal or cover member. These separate operations, and the separate handling of these separate parts, necessarily mean substantial expense as compared to merely making the closure alone.